Pequeñas mentiras
by Matryoshka Ai
Summary: Luego de una persecución, Tenzin se topa la noticia de que Lin murió en batalla. Meses después se casó con Pema, y un día, al abrir la puerta, se encuentra con Lin, débil y herida. Desearía jamás haberse rendido a buscarla, porque al ver sus ojos, pudo ver que ella nunca lo hizo. (semi-AU)


Sumary: Luego de una persecución, Tenzin se topa la noticia de que Lin murió en batalla. Meses después se casó con Pema, y un día, al abrir la puerta, se encuentra con Lin, débil y herida. Desearía jamás haberse rendido a buscarla, porque al ver sus ojos, pudo ver que ella nunca lo hizo. (semi-AU)

Disclaimer: LOK no me pertenece. La idea tampoco, sino a una página de Headcanons.

N/A: Últimamente Lin se ha vuelto mi personaje favorito de LOK junto a Asami y Korra. Al buscar fotos de Linzin, me encontré con este headcanon, y corrí a escribir sobre el. Sé que no ocurrió así, nada de nada, pero sería lindo escribirlo como un semi-AU.

* * *

**_Pequeñas mentiras_**

* * *

La mañana se dio la bienvenida como cualquier otro día en el Templo Aire. La alegría llenaba cada recóndito lugar de aquella hermosa isla flotante. Las sonrisas adornaba los pulcros rostros de los presentes, mientras admiraban a la hermosa criatura en los fuertes y maternales brazos de su progenitora.

La pequeña bebé, recientemente llamada Jinora, lloraba suavemente. A pesar de los chirridos comunes de los bebés normales, la nieta del Avatar no lloraba escandalosamente. Era un llanto sonoro y tranquilo, como si fuese una necesidad más no un querer.

Los ojos de sus padres estaban llenos de un caluroso amor. Observaban con orgullo a su pequeña hija, que después de tortuosas horas, Pema y Katara pudieron sacarla del agujero sanamente. La tía de la pequeña no podía estar más feliz, más el usualmente alegre y escandaloso Bumi no lo estaba del todo. Una vena de traición latía en su cerebro, y sólo atinó a halar a su hermano menor fuera de la habitación.

—Estoy decepcionado de ti, Tenzin.

Las palabras fueron como las espadas que el solía envainar. Su rostro siempre era alegre, pero ese día poseía una curiosa seriedad que era casi imposible de ver en él. La última vez que Tenzin lo había visto así fue cuando su tía Suki murió hace unos meses atrás.

—Sólo han pasado once meses y medio —riñó el espadachín, frunciendo los labios justo como su hermano lo hacía al molestarse— desde que Lin murió.

—Sé que ella hubiese querido que yo rehiciera mi vida. Ella habría hecho lo mismo, y yo no me molestaría —fue lo único que el maestro aire respondió.

El rostro de Bumi se tensó con fuerza. Y soltando un suspiro, se dirigió a las cocinas por un vaso de agua fresca. Su hermano menor no lo criticaba, era paranoico y no era un secreto que solía ser el mejor amigo de Lin. Pero sin duda, ella hubiese hecho lo mismo, ¿No?

La mañana continuó con alegría. A pesar de que la joven Pema estaba sumamente cansada, estaba cuidando de su pequeña en la simple celebración que se había formado. Katara y Aang estaban allí, alegres de su primera nieta. Sokka también con sus gemelos, quienes a pesar de la muerte de Suki se alegraban por el nacimiento de Jinora. Incluso Zuko y Mai y sus hijos: Honora, Mei y Zhuo.

Toph no había asistido, a pesar de que la invitación era obvia. Formaba parte de la familia. Pero no quiso, y las razones eran muy obvias para Katara. No la juzgaba y prefirió no hablar sobre eso con ninguno de los presentes.

A pesar de lo alegre que el maestro aire estaba por ser padre y dar nacimiento a una nueva maestra aire —aunque no estaba confirmado—, algo en su interior dolía e incomodaba. Quizás se trataba de las palabras de Bumi y el hecho de que él no había salido de las cocinas desde hace dos horas.

—Es hermosa. Y casi no llora —sonrió Katara—. Tenzin cuando era bebé lloraba a todas horas, día y noche. Aang y yo nos turnábamos en la noche y Kya me ayudaba en las mañanas.

Los oídos de Tenzin se cerraron involuntariamente, y de repente, las palabras de su madre dejaron de ser audibles. En su mente sólo existía una palabra; Lin. Por instinto, algo heredado de su tío Sokka, se alejó de la pequeña sala donde todos estaban, y caminó con pasos apresurados hacia la Bahía Yue. Algo lo llamaba.

Sus manos se volvieron puños y su sonrisa se convirtió en una línea recta e inmóvil. Su respiración, agitada, resonaba en su cerebro, ya que lo demás era inaudible. No oía nada más que aquella voz chirriante y sarcástica que le pertenecía a Lin, la mujer que antes fue su novia.

Aunque la relación se había derrumbado semanas atrás, la noticia de que Lin había muerto en combate había sido lo peor que le había sucedido en la vida. Pero todo sucedió tan rápido. Se prometió dejar de llorar y rehacer su vida, comenzó una relación con la niña enamoradiza que antes era Pema, y su vida volvió a tomar el brillo que se había perdido con el trato hostil de la chica que antes amaba.

Al estar en la Bahía Yue, admiró el paisaje con sus pulmones aún galopando. Acomodó sus ropajes de Nómada de Aire, y al no ver nada importante, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al interior del templo. Hasta qué la voz chirriante, sarcástica, ruda y áspera de Lin interrumpió su camino.

—¡T-Ten...zin! —rogó aquella voz por ayuda. Más no sonaba completamente como la de Lin. Esta era débil, rasposa, llena de impotencia y cansancio.

Giró sobre sus talones, y lo que vio lo dejó anonado; allí se encontraba Lin tendida en el suelo, mojada hasta el último dedo del pie, llena de vendajes con rastro de sangre, con algunos cortes abiertos y tierra en sus manos y mejillas. Su ropa estaba igual, casi completamente rota, mojada y sucia.

Su instinto lo hizo soltar un pequeño grito, y luego correr hacia la débil joven mujer. La gomó en sus brazos, y pudo ver que estaba sumamente delgada y liviana. Era notable que llevaba días sin comer. Sentía como sí aquella hermosa y fuerte mujer del pasado se había convertido en un ser mísero y desaliñado.

Acarició con la yema de sus pulgares los brazos heridos de la maestra tierra. Sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos, y su cabello negro como la oscuridad se tendía opaco en sus brazos. Estaban más cortos, y su rostro estaba mucho más demacrado. Era una escena incomoda y dolorosa.

Un quejido de dolor salió de los labios de Lin al sentir presión en una de sus heridas. De aquella venda brotaba una gran cantidad se sangre a pesar de ubicarse en su hombro derecho. Tenzin supuso que había hecho un esfuerzo físico y sus heridas se habían abierto.

—Espíritus, ¿Qué te sucedió? —cuestionó con su voz quebrada.

Ver a Lin en aquel estado era doloroso. Una punzada de culpabilidad llenó su pecho, y sentimientos que creyó haber enterrado hace meses volvían a florecer al ver el demacrado rostro de su amiga de la infancia.

Los labios de la maestra tierra vibraron en busca de palabras. Se sentirá débil, y a duras penas podía mantenerse consciente.

—Me costó... Venir... —musitó con la voz desgarrada y temblorosa—. El mar es muy... G-Grande.

Con la mayor fuerza de voluntad que pudo haber tenido, se incorporó, sentándose en en el suelo en busca de mayor comodidad. Sus manos agarraban su cabeza que daba vueltas una y otra vez. Se sentía mareada, y las ganas de vomitar bilis llenaron su garganta.

Por otro lado, Tenzin no sabía qué sentir. ¿Dolor, emoción, tristeza, culpa? Allí estaba una mujer luchadora, y él era un cobarde que había desistido de ella al escuchar la noticia de su muerte.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá? —preguntó más calmado.

Lin, con más fuerza, soltó un suspiro, y con algo de agua que tenía en su cuerpo frotó la sangre seca que se había posado en sus extremidades.

—Fue horrible. Murieron muchas personas. De pequeña aquellas cosas no tenían importancia, pero sin duda... Es horrible —lamentó, aunque el maestro tierra no comprendía sus palabras—. Caí inconsciente y desperté unos días después, supongo. Estaba flotando en una laguna y no sé cómo llegué hasta allá.

Al ver que se calló por un momento, el maestro aire hizo un gesto para que continuara. Aunque cada palabra que salía de sus labios significaba una punzada de dolor en algunas heridas.

—Estaba muy herida. Algunas sanadoras de la Tribu Agua del Norte me ayudaron, pero yo debía volver lo antes posible. Tomé un barco y llegué hasta el Reino Tierra, pero los piratas atacaron el barco y... Todo fue un desastre —se detuvo para poder respirar, y continuó—. Lo demás es difícil de explicar.

La mano izquierda acariciaba el lado derecho del rostro de Lin. Era hermoso, pero una cicatriz en carne viva dañaba aquella fachada de mujer hermosa que alguna vez había tenido. Las ganas de llorar hicieron acto de presencia, y permitió que algunas lágrimas partieran por sus mejillas.

Observó con tristeza a la joven, que a pesar del dolor que le embargaba, mantenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

—Con todo esto me di cuenta de que te amo, pies ligeros —admitió la dura chica, sorprendiendo y a la vez rompiendo el corazón del maestro aire—, y que la felicidad que puede tener contigo importa mucho más que el trabajo.

—Y-Yo...

Y con un dolor en su estómago por algunas heridas, la hija de Toph Beifong acercó sus labios a los del Nómada, presionando sus labios con los suyos en una casto beso, algo contradictorio a los salvajes y pasionales que le caracterizaban.

—Quiero formar una familia contigo, Tenzin, a pesar que no sea lo que siempre quise —musitó algo sonrojada ante eso último, recordando las bofetadas que le había proferido a su novio en el pasado por pedirle matrimonio.

Los fuertes brazos de Tenzin se cernieron sobre la cintura de aquella valiente joven, y la ayudó a levantarse para poder hablar con ella. Algo débil y temblorosa, Lin pudo mantenerse de pie, apoyándose en el brazo del maestro aire.

Las lágrimas que antes habían sido dos, se convirtieron en un llanto fuerte y doloroso. De los ojos de Tenzin brotaban lagunas de lágrimas, y pudo asegurarse de que Kya podría hacer agua control con ellas. Se sentía tan pésimo y miserable.

—Yo... Lin... —tomó una bocanada de aire para poder hablar, calmando su llanto desconsolado que era visto con curiosidad por la chica—; he formado una familia, Lin. Con Pema. Después de que mo... Desapareciste, comencé una relación con ella, y nos casamos meses después.

El rostro de Lin era un poema. Viajaba desde la desilusión y la tristeza hasta el enojo y el odio. Aquella mirada hizo sentir a su compañero más miserable de lo que se sentía antes.

—Hoy nació nuestra hija. Se llama Jinora —relató, aunque sabía que aquello en vez de ablandar el enojo de Lin sólo sería como echarle leña.

El agarre de Lin se soltó rudamente. Y el hombre se sorprendió al ver como, herida y débil, lo encaraba con decisión, casi retándolo. La tristeza se transformó en enojo, y la sonrisa amorosa había dado paso a una mueca de tristeza.

—¿Qué...? —fue lo único que pudo decir—. ¿Quieres decir que mientras enfrentaba a piratas, ladrones, mares y guardias, para poder verte y estar contigo, tú te casabas con una mujer mucho menor que tú?

Ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Y sólo bajó la mirada sin nada con qué defenderse de las acusaciones de la furiosa Lin. Estaba hecha un energúmeno, y la tierra debajo de elle comenzaba a vibrar y a agrietarse conforme la voz de Lin aumentaba en sonido.

—¡Incluso dejé de lado ver a mi madre sólo por verte a ti! —acusó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los ojos estaban llenos de odio. Y Tenzin supo que nada con ella sería lo mismo.

—Dame a Oogie. Volveré a casa con mamá.

Su voz había perdido el tono enojado, y fue reemplazado por un agrio dolor.

—¿No verás a Jinora? ¿Ni a mis padres?

—¡Me importa un bledo lo que pase con tu jodida hija o tus estúpidos padres! —gritó con enojo, febril. Aunque sus palabras dolieron, no les dio importancia. Estaba enojada y decía cosas sin sentido—. Dame al bisonte, Tenzin.

Tenzin suspiró, y luego señaló al bisonte que comía paja a las afueras del templo. Lin caminó hasta él, cojeando y soltando algunos quejidos de dolor. Y en ese momento, Tenzin desearía jamás haberse rendido a buscarla, porque al ver sus ojos, pudo ver que ella nunca lo hizo.

* * *

N/A: ¿Causo alguna emoción? ¿No? Oki :c.


End file.
